degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Smells Like Teen Spirit/@comment-26466087-20140906160124
Twelve of the most beautiful Degrassi ships- (by the way, this isn't ranked by favoritism or in any order. Regardless of what my actual ranking is, these are just the most beautiful ships in my personal opinion.) Semma- They are the epitome of "love at first sight." They were very young when they grew an attraction towards each other, and they dated well into adulthood. Sean would give up the world for Emma and they never stopped loving each other. I've noticed that there's always that "good girl/bad boy" relationship or some relationship that's compared to Semma, but you'll notice it was Raitlin/Jaitlin, Klare/Eclare, Camaya/Matlingsworth...But it was always Semma in this case. They had their arguments, but they always pulled through. Sean even saved Emma's life. This is the couple with the most history, and they deserved to be endgame more than any other ship on the whole show. <3 Jiberty- After four years of Liberty having an unrequited crush on J.T., he finally returned her feelings. When they were together, everything was completely beautiful to them. They loved each other so much. When Liberty was pregnant, they both got scared at first, but J.T. really did want to help her, despite making stupid decisions. They never did stop loving each other. The pivotal moment in my emotional investment in Jiberty was when J.T. died in Liberty's arms. I realized that here are these two people that love each other with the world...both willing to die for each other...and one of them did. They may have been "stupid teenagers" or whatever, but it was a beautifully tragic love story. J.T. taught Liberty a lot in her life. I'm sure she taught him some stuff as well. There's no relationship that quite has their dynamic and beauty. Parcy- They had a pretty shaky start with Peter almost potentially getting Darcy sexually harassed by some creep, but they were so much deeper than that. Their sexual tension sky rocketed until they evolved into a full-fledged, loving relationship. I'm 100% sure that Darcy was the first girl that Peter ever truly loved. They shared some of the most beautiful moments. The scenes when Peter comforted Darcy when she was faced with dealing with the after-math of her rape were so touching. Peter even was willing to go to brat camp JUST to see Darcy again. Darcy leaving for Kenya was bullshit, but I'm pretty sure the reason why she hasn't returned is because Peter set off to find her and they eloped on an island. True love. Jatie- They were little badasses together. You know, getting detention, egging cars. But anyways, Katie kissed Jake when she was dealing with her breakup with Drew. Jake kissed her back, but he immediately backed off when Katie pulled away and started crying. He didn't want to hook up with a distraught and emotionally vulnerable girl. He respected her and wanted to help her instead. When they did start dating, they were amazing. Katie was in the best place with Jake. They had a sketchy ending, but you could tell they obviously still had feelings for each other. I'm pretty sure they got back together and began a long distance relationship. Eclare- Before the writers tainted Eclare, they were amazingly pulchritudinous. Eli loved Clare so much that it was scary to both of them- and sometimes others. Despite all of the drama, they were at their absolute BEST in The Boiling Point and Showdown. They were even still beautiful in 13A, when Eli stayed with Clare during her cancer. I can't even begin to explain how much I love them. Camaya- Camaya represents fresh and chaste love of an innocent youth. They were each other's first loves. Maya still loves Cam. She may be in love with Miles, but Cam will always have a place in her heart. My personal headcannon is that Cam is Maya's guardian angel. Matlingsworth- They both need a break from their relationship, but I refuse to forget how beautiful they are to me. Miles's love for Maya transcends typical teenage "love." It's real. They are always so happy and wonderful together. It's almost like they complete each other. There are subtle things in their relationship that draws me to them and compels me to love them more. They way they're so comfortable with each other, the way they respect each other, just everything... Sellie- When they were dating, they needed each other in that point of their lives. They were definitely the healthiest couple on the show. Sean was the best boyfriend Ellie ever had. They never judged each other. They were patient with each other and basically everything about Sellie said "love." Sanya- Sav and Anya had an on-and-off relationship, but I feel like they really could've worked out in the end, had they tried just one more time. Sanya had a beautiful closeness and a sweet romance. Oh, what could've been... Fimogen- They had a beautiful bond and they helped each other through so many obstacles in each other's lives. It sucks how they ended so abruptly, but I'll always cherish what they had. Bhandurner- It might be a shock to see them up here for some people, but I still stand by the belief that they could've had it all. There was so much depth to them. I completely understand why Dave backed off, but I blame the writers for ending them in such a shitty way. Marimo- I LOVE how they got together. Marisol saw so much more to Mo than his looks. She had a connection with him emotionally, that's what mattered to her. And they were healthy and stable the whole time they were dating. When Mo made a huge mistake, he did everything to make up for it. Honorable mentions: Janny, Beckdam, Jonnor, Spane, Dolly J. (pre-taint)